


If Darkness Should Hang

by RinrinMatsuoka



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Body Worship, Bottom Matsuoka Rin, Cheating, Domestic Violence, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Forgive Me, Healing Sex, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, NSFW, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Physical Abuse, References to Drugs, RinMako - Freeform, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Stripper AU, Stripper!Rin, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Verbal Abuse, dark!sousuke, makorin - Freeform, sourin, stripper! rin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinrinMatsuoka/pseuds/RinrinMatsuoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life seemed simple as a young kid with big dreams and aspirations of becoming a pro swimmer. Simply go to a good school and try your absolute best. Well... now Rin is a stripper; an attractive one at that. The only reason he's doing this is for the money after he almost got kicked out of his apartment and couldn't afford studying abroad. After a certain client comes in, he finds that he might be falling for him. Until, that is, he notices that he's slowly starting to get tangled into a rather toxic situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Client

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fanfic with chapters! The title is a little weird and may be changed, but oh well.
> 
> As the tags state, this does and will contain mature/dark subject matter and may be triggering. Please refrain from reading if you are not okay with that. To everyone else, please enjoy

Rin had only been in the adult entertainment world for a limited amount of time. It wasn't like he woke up one day and decided to be a stripper, it actually took a lot of time and consideration. His ideal dream was to become a competitive swimmer on the national team. Of course, life decided to be a bitch and Rin almost got kicked out of his shitty apartment for not being able to pay for it. Seeing as he needed to make some quick cash, he pursued that half joking stripper idea of his. He can't say he enjoys it though, dancing around half naked on stage takes a lot of guts, something that Rin recently discovered he lacked. So here he was, dressed in an uncomfortably tight police officer uniform with tall, black, leather boots.

_No wonder strippers take off their clothes so quickly, it's hell being nearly constricted by them._

"Matsuoka, you're on in five."

Rin nods and waits backstage, shifting anxiously from side to side for the current performer's act to finish. It was dark and rather cold, some of the lights didn't even work properly. The main part of the club itself was pristine and looked well maintained with their high end furniture choices. Anything to keep the customers happy. In the meantime, things that were hidden away from the public eye was worn down and neglected, the strippers themselves were treated like shit and looked at as objects by employees. At least the pay was descent.

He fiddled around with his thumbs for a while until one of the crew members bumped his shoulder.

"You're on."

The previous performer rushed off, his feathery boa whipping behind him. He collected himself and took great care in assuring no one could hear him walk onto the stage entrance. He took his position, one hand on his hip and the other on a belt loop. He looked outwards at the crowd, hoping he wouldn't see any familiar faces, which thankfully, there weren't. Someone did catch his attention though.

A rather tall, young, dark haired man made his way confidently over to one of the private booths. He settled down and rested his chin on the palm of his hand, his teal eyes staring up at the stage, waiting for the show to start. Customers usually never caught his attention... unless of course, they were painfully handsome _and_ intimidating at the same time. The song _Pour it Up_ began to play, slowly increasing in volume as the stage lights gradually came back on. The 21 year old red head struts onto the neon lit cat walk like some sort of runway model. Occasionally glancing down at the customers sitting at their tables, their eyes full of lust. He hasn't even done anything yet. He smirks a little to himself and takes a hold of the pole. There was little left to the imagination of what was under that cop uniform. He sensually removed his shirt before tossing it to the side. Every muscle and every curve of his body moved gracefully to the rhythm of the blaring music. He circled the pole with one hand as he began to slowly unzip his pants.

He slowly pulled them down, revealing his bright red underwear (the word _shark_ was printed on the band) which showcased his toned ass and thighs. He began to grind himself against the pole, running his slender fingers over his chest. Naturally, he took a quick glance at the teal eyed man to see how he was liking it. He seemed quite entertained, which only made Rin feel like he was doing something right for once and it encouraged him to keep going. He must have been looking for far too long because by the time the song ended, he had just realized that they had both made direct eye contact. He stared up at him with hungry eyes, making Rin turn away in embarrassment. He quickly sashayed off stage and into the dimly lit back. The obnoxious catcalls faded behind him and finally turned into inaudible mumbling.

He was the last performance of the night and he couldn't be more relieved. All he wanted to do was go back home, take a long bath and rest. His walking became quick paced and purposeful in order to get his stuff together and leave as soon as possible. Consequently, he bumped into someone, knocking him back a little.

"In a rush, Matsuoka?" A tall, gruff man blocked his route like a wall. He could only assume he was someone in charge of the place. Rin averted his eyes from him and stood apologetically.

"T-that was the last performance. I was just going to change and head ho-" His shaky voice was interrupted by a booming laughter.

" _Home?_ Don't tell me you weren't aware that you were requested."

"R-requested? S-sir, I never signed up for that...!" His heart began beating fast. 

The broad man crossed his arms and looked down at Rin as if he were an idiot, making Rin swallow hard.

"You never had a choice in the first place, Matsuoka. This is an order. Go and get yourself ready, we'll call you out when it's time." He traced a finger down Rin's chest before bringing it back up, tilting his chin upwards.

His confidence drained from him. Despite the club being known for good taste, the "behind the scenes" life, wasn't so glamorous. There was a darker side to it all that not many people knew of and for good reason. He pushed away his hand with a weak _"excuse me"_ and continued his path to his dressing room, swinging the door open. It was small and dingy. The flickering light bulbs surrounding the dresser mirror giving it a sad appearance. He sat down in the small wooden chair and stared blankly at his reflection.

 _How did he ever get into this mess? Oh that's right. He was desperate for money, so why not get half naked? Yeah, let's toss your dream of competitive swimming right out the window shall we?_ His face began to contort, lips quivering and tears welling up in his eyes. He never imagined this is where he would be at age 21. _Ever._ There was a loud slam at the door and it opened forcefully, making him jump in his place. 

"Matsuoka! It's time- are you crying? _Pathetic,_ " Rin winced at his harsh words. "Wipe them off immediately, you'll ruin the experience."

He rubbed his eyes and checked the mirror quickly to make sure it didn't look like he was just in the middle of pitying himself. He sniffled and padded over to the large man, letting him lead the way. With every step, his chest tightened and before he knew it, he was outside a large, heavy looking door. A bright pink sign was stuck onto the front. _Private Sessions._ It made him sick to his stomach.

"Go on ahead."

"W-wait, what exactly am I supposed to _do?_ "

"The usual. It's just a private show. Oh, and we better not get any complaints about you not doing your job. You're going to be taught a _serious_ lesson if we do." He puffed air out of his nose, resembling a laugh of some sort. 

The man pried open the door and Rin was quickly ushered inside, the door closing shut behind him. Slow seductive music resonated through the low lit room. The walls were decorated with images of any attractive male models they could find off google images and the black tile complemented the leather couch nicely. The den would obviously be incomplete without the pole in the center of the room. His face heated up at the sight of who he was preforming for. The man seated ruffled his short dark hair. Seeing him face to face let him take note of his strong jawline and heavy build. Rin slowly strutted over to match the beat of the music, all the while he bit his bottom lip. As new as he was to private shows, he definitely tried to play it off like he knew what he was doing.

"So, you liked my performance, huh?"

The man's mouth pulled up into a slight smile. "You could say that..." 

His voice was low and powerful, Rin didn't exactly expect that from such a young looking guy. As intimate of an action it seemed, even to him, he sat on the guy's lap and began straddling him.

"Can I get a name?" He asked a little breathlessly.

"Matsuoka Rin..." He hummed, running his hands from his chest to his thighs. "It's only fair if I ask for yours now."

He growled, "Yamazaki Sousuke."

"Yamazaki." Rin purred back in acknowledgement.

Yamazaki moved his arms to wrap them around Rin's waist before he was stopped by the stripper himself.

"Didn't they tell you that you can't touch?" He teased.

Yamazaki rolled his eyes. "Don't play hard to get."

He snickered and caressed his face gently before moving himself off of him all together, continuing the show in the center of the room until the session time was over. 

By the end of it all, Rin had this rush of adrenaline pumping through his veins, an inexpiable high he'd never gotten doing his job. He was about to leave, have a shower and sleep his problems away, just like he had planned from the start, but just then...

“Can I see you again sometime?”

Fiery red eyes slowly turned to look into teal ones, Rin was only mere inches away from the door, his hand already outstretched to grab the handle and make a break for his dressing room, yet Sousuke sat calmly on the couch. Those eyes. Those _fucking_ eyes that had looked so intensely at him. They made him feel vulnerable.

"O-oh? Like another session-"

"No. I mean't if you would like to go out."

He was frozen in place, completely shocked by his proposal. He had only just met the guy... as a client in a _strip club_ for god's sake.

"I'm sorry, I don't think that would be a good idea, I just met you Yamazaki..."

He sighed with a hint of annoyance and crossed his arms. "Sousuke."

"Huh?"

"Call me Sousuke. No need to be so polite." After all, his job _was_ to strip. He smirked at Rin. "Are you sure you don't wanna take up on my offer?"

Rin was starting to become uncomfortable with his persistence and took a hold of the handle. "Y-yes, I'm sure of it. Thanks though." Before Sousuke could make another quick remark that might possibly make him change his mind, he opened the heavy doors and rushed out.

Sousuke chuckled to himself, staring in the direction from which the promiscuous red head went.

"Don't be so sure of yourself..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter. I'm very excited to keep this going and I hope you are too. Please check up on this because I will be updating!


	2. Crossdress Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very boring chapter, I'm sorry you guys I had major writers block. Just bare with me.

"I am never taking the city bus again..." 

He told himself this about every single time he came back from taking the bus. Being sat next to an old woman who preached to him about how he's going down the wrong path wasn't exactly Rin's cup of tea to say the least. Truth be told it made him feel like shit because he's aware of it too. This isn't where he wanted to be either. The only reason he doesn't take a taxi instead is because he doesn't like the awkward atmosphere of having to either converse with the driver or stay silent the whole time.

He hung up his apartment keys on a crookedly nailed rack that was on the wall. He took a left turn and entered the bathroom and quickly undressed himself before hopping into the tub. He sat there reclined against the side as he watched the water fill up gradually. His mind relaxing and becoming gradually distracted in his thoughts.

Yamazaki. Wow how he left an impression. He gave off such a strong aura. Maybe it was the intensity of his stare or the power in his voice, but he lingered in Rin's thoughts. He slumped lower in the tub letting the warm water take him under slightly more.

"Hard to get, huh?" He chuckled a bit to himself at the thought. Rin wouldn't exactly call it playing hard to get, he just wouldn't be so easy... Or at least he liked to think that.

Looking back on it now, he may have rejected Yamazaki's sudden offer of a date, but the only reason he said no was because he literally just met the guy at the strip club. Not to mention he was a little intimidating to begin with. That being said though, he certainly wouldn't mind being treated to a date on the weekends or something romantic of the sorts. It would be nice to actually lead a normal romantic life. A life where both partners completed each other. Of course certain important questions had to be asked. Where would he be taken to for dates? The pier? A carnival? Oh! what about- Suddenly reality hit him once he remembered he still had the faucet running and it was filling up quick. Rin quickly stretched an arm forward and turned the tap off, letting out a squeak as it rotated. Geez, just a little longer in Lala Land and the tub would have overflown. He shook his head at himself. How could he have gotten so caught up in such sappy stuff like that? As if it would happen in the first place. Who would ever want to seriously date a stripper not to mention stay committed to one.

He sat up straight and looked down at his hands. They had begun to get pruney which was a sure sign he should probably get out. Rin washed himself off quickly, drained the tub and stepped out to wrap a towel around his waist. He made his way straight down a somewhat narrow hall which led to his bedroom. It was rather small and paint was notably chipping in certain areas, but it was manageable nevertheless. He pulled on a pair of comfy boxers and a loose t-shirt to rest in through the night. Tomorrow was his day off from work and to be completely honest, Rin couldn't be more excited to finally be able to spend a whole day all to himself.

...

Rin was abruptly woken up to the sound of his obnoxious phone going off. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, groaning as he patted down his nightstand blindly in search of his phone's location.

'Incoming Call from: Work'

He squinted at the screen for a second to make sure he wasn't just seeing things. Why was he getting a call from his job? He swiped the screen and answered.

"Hello...?" His voice was rough from just being woken up.

"Matsuoka, we're going to need you to fill in from 8:00-12:00. Some shit came up for one of the dancers."

He let out an exasperated sigh and cursed to himself, it being audible enough for the opposite end hear it.

"Was that you complaining?" The voice said firmly.

"Oh no. I just didn't expect to get called in on my day off, y'know?"

They snorted. "Suck it up princess. You're coming in no matter what, got it?"

And with that the call ended with a dull buzz. He dropped his phone onto the bedside and buried his face into his pillow. He must have jinxed himself last night or something, or maybe it was just his luck. Either way he couldn't do anything about it at this point and at the very least that means for money for him, right? It's not like he was staying for _that_ long either.

...

Rin rubbed his temples as he looked at himself in the mirror. He had completely forgotten that it was cross dress Saturday today. 

"You've gotta be kidding me."

A smaller, younger looking dancer looked up at him with an awkward smile.

"It looks great on you! I- I apologize that you had to be dragged into this, though... but we needed someone to fill in."

Rin didn't answer, he just stared at his own reflection. His muscular build had been squeezed into a "super sexy" maid outfit for the time being. Turns out that a pair of (notably) new recruits had to do a duet performance for tonight, but one of them clearly couldn't show up. Rin didn't know what to be more upset about, the fact that the dumbass didn't show or that he was the one they decided to use as a substitute. The smaller looking one had already briefly explained the basic idea of what to do, but to Rin it seemed rather, dare he say... _boring_. It's not like it was their fault though, they're just getting into this whole entertainment world after all. Rin was already pretty familiar with what the public enjoys to see on stage meaning that if he could just tweak some things-

The dressing room door swung open making the small blue eyed performer jump a little in surprise.

"Nitori, Matsuoka, get ready to go on in five," So that was the shrimp's name. "don't be late."

The worker backed out of the room letting the door creek shut behind him. Nitori fastened the head piece onto his head and twirled around a few times, probably to admire the way the short dress poofed up.

"We should probably wait backstage now."

He stopped playing around and rubbed the back of his neck, "Right."

They made their way down the darkened corridor, Rin nearly tripping a few times in the pair of red heels he was given to wear. Nitori, however, was walking rather easily in them as if they were a pair of sneakers or something. He grumbled in frustration. By the time they got to the waiting area there were only a couple minuets left which for the most part was spent in silence. He looked over at Nitori who was fidgeting in his place.

"Relax," He started hesitantly. "it's only a performance. It won't last long." Wow how helpful.

He nodded. "Th-thank you..."

A trio who had just finished their performance sashayed backstage and the clicking of their heels got Rin's attention. They had frilly red underwear with thigh highs to match and no shirts on. Okay, so maybe the maid outfit didn't seem as bad anymore.

Once they got on stage and the music started playing, Rin followed the routine as he was told. A few spins here, a few ass shakes there. It was all pretty basic stuff, but it wasn't enough. The crowd seemed bored to be honest and as much as he didn't like his job, he didn't want to do it half assed still. As he stared longer into the crowd of people, a certain face stood out from the rest. Yamazaki. He was sat further in the back, his face serious and unchanging.

_What was he doing here again?_

Without thinking twice he strayed from the plan and when the song reached its climax he latched onto the pole and hoisted himself up making the skirt of the dress ride up a little. He focused himself and wrapped one of his legs around cold metal and flipped himself upside down. A group of people at one of the tables began to whistle at him. Encouraged, he took a hold of the pole with his hands again and spread his legs open, moving his way back down to the ground. Working out regularly really did pay off. He strutted up the cat walk as best he could in heels and ran his hands over his body.

The song soon ended and they made their way off stage and back to the dressing room. Nitori had been staring at him for quite some time now and he was beginning to think it had something to do with what happened out there.

"Look, I'm sorry for just doing my own thing. I should've just followed-"

"That was amazing!" His blue eyes lit up with admiration. "The strength that you had to use to do that was incredible!"

Well that was a pleasant surprise. And here he was thinking he was about to get told off.

"If you work hard enough you'll be able to do it too."

The silver haired boy nodded, "I really hope so."

Geez, talk about being eager, but he couldn't help but smile a little at the younger male. How did someone so innocent looking end up in a place like this? He always wondered about stuff like that. Everyone who works here has a reason of their own. Everyone has a story that he'll probably never know anything about. He sighed a little to himself. There he goes again with his sappy thoughts. Nitori had already slipped out of his dress and placed it back nicely on the hangers. His bag was hooked over one of his shoulders.

"That's it for me," He started calmly. "It was nice meeting you, I hope we see each other again soon."

"Same thing goes for you..."

He smiled warmly at Rin as he walked out of the small room. "Have a good night, Matsuoka senpai."

For some odd reason Rin's face warmed up a little, allowing a soft tint of pink to spread over his cheeks.

"Yeah you too, Nitori."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 has been written already! I'm going to be posting it soon so please check back on this because I will be updating. Thank you all so much to who left comments on the first chapter, it really motivated me to keep this going!


	3. You Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mature subject matter. Please refrain from reading if you are not comfortable with that. Everyone else please enjoy!

After he slipped out of his outfit and changed back to his street clothes he quickly threw on a light sweater and made his way over to the back doors of the club building. He wanted to avoid the expected attention a stripper would get if he went through the main exit. Upon opening the doors he was greeted with a worn down alley. Faded news paper clippings were scattered across the rough pavement and brick walls were plastered with graffiti. Rin sighed and trudged cautiously, making sure he didn't accidentally step in a puddle or trip over some trash. The flickering street lamps provided some light, or at least enough to see what was in front of him. A small group of about three older men were grouped up ahead laughing loudly.

One of the men pulled away from the group and staggered over to Rin. He was about his height and kind of lanky. "What's a pretty boy like you doing out here at these late hours? Need a ride?"

Great, this is exactly what he wanted; a drunken man to offer him a ride.

"I have my own."

A white lie. By his "own ride" he meant the bus as always.

"O-oi! I think I saw that boy up on stage," One of the others hiccuped. "He's one of them dancers!"

A heavier guy whistled at him. "Show us what you got, hot stuff!"

Rin rolled his eyes disgustedly and continued on his merry fucking way. A bunch of bumbling drunks weren't going to ruin his night. The men began to follow him closely though, bumping him around a bit as they harassed him more.

"Just leave me alone."

The third one (a more muscular one) stroked Rin's hair. "Don't act like that, baby," He reached down and pinched Rin's ass causing him to let out a small squeal.

That was it. Rin stopped in his tracks and whipped around angrily. "Leave me the _fuck_ alone you pigs! Do not _ever_ call me baby again!"

The man's eyebrows furrowed and he snorted in displeasure as if to say, _how dare you tell me what to do?_ The other two men quickly grabbed a firm hold on both of Rin's arms, making his chest tighten at the sudden and strong physical contact. He began to feel very uneasy and a little afraid at that.

"What did you just say to me?" He spoke through gritted teeth, his knuckles turning white. 

It felt like he had just lost his voice in that moment. He wasn't able to let a single word out except a weak whimper. One of the men holding Rin down yanked forcefully on the back of Rin's hood causing him to fall back onto the rough cement. His fear burst into full bloom and Rin's chest began to ache.

"Let's see what you're hiding underneath." A wicked smile spread across his gruff face as he crouched down to sit on Rin's legs. The other two men crouched beside him and tore Rin's sweater from his body. He bucked his hips upwards in an attempt to knock him off and flailed his fists blindly at the perpetrator on top of him. 

"No! Please, stop!" His vision became obscured by forming tears.

His cries were completely ignored. Rin wasn't stupid. He knew that if this continued on he might end up either dead or alive to tell the tale of his sexual assault. The guy was making quick work of Rin's zipper with one hand and trailed the other one under Rin's shirt. His callous, cold finger tips scraped over his pecs like sandpaper. Rin's voice hitched and he begged for him to stop before suddenly clawing at his face.

"You little whore!" He threw a punch at Rin's head, causing him to smack the back of it against the cement. His eyesight blurred as he whimpered in pain.

"P-please! No!"

His arms were pinned down once again. He could feel as his pants were being tugged away from his hips aggressively. The men at his sides continuously repeated that he looked so pretty right now. Multiple hands trailed down to the band of Rin's boxers, making him scream bloody murder. Could no one hear the way he begged for help? _Did he deserve this?_

The screeching of tires breaking suddenly against the pavement sounded loudly throughout the ally making the trio stop what they were doing. Was it the cops? Had someone actually called for help or was it...

"Get off of him...!"

_That voice..._

"I said get off him, dammit!"

The man behind the voice started to run towards the group causing the pieces of shit to cower away as they shouted at each other to run faster. And with that it was over. The shouting distanced itself significantly until everything was silent. Rin shakily sat up and brought his knees up to his chest before burying his face between his legs. He never wanted to experience something like this ever again. As much as he wanted to fade into a void and never come back, he couldn't help but feel that someone was staring down at him. He slowly raised his head only to be greeted by an outstretched arm. He followed the arm back up to whoever it belonged to.

Yamazaki.

He didn't move, he just stood his ground waiting for Rin to take a hold of his hand. He looked so weak as he reached for him. Yamazaki took a firm hold of Rin's hand, taking note of how much smaller it was than his own. He pulled him onto his feet and let him lean against his side. Rin looked like a mess and he knew it. 

"I believe this is yours..." He handed over a now dirtied sweater which was then taken from him rather quickly.

He guided Matsuoka into the passenger seat, the car door slammed shut and they began their drive soon after. All the while driving they were both quiet. Sousuke would occasionally take his eyes off the road to glance over at Rin who sat leaning towards the car door. He looked so _out of it._ Rin pulled his sweater taut around himself. The ride shouldn't feel this awkward, he thought. Even with the radio playing in the background it still didn't drown out the awkward tension.

"So... do you have any close family, Matsuoka?"

He didn't answer. He just kept staring out the window admiring the bright city lights of Tokyo as life went by slowly. He would have kept silent if in the midst of curiosity and fear, it didn't occur to Rin that he had no idea where he was being taken.

"Where are you taking me to?" An aura of panic lacing his words.

"My place."

"Y-Yamzaki, I would rather go home."

Sousuke sighed, a hint of irritation surging through him.

"I would rather know that you're with me than you being home alone and having to wonder how you're doing."

More silence. Rin couldn't come up with an intelligible remark to that. What would he even say? The two of them might as well get used to long awkward silences at this point.

...

The city of Tokyo really and truly looked amazing from this high up. He was currently situated in Yamazaki's fancy apartment, at least it seemed fancy compared to his own. His face was pressed against the glass continuing to look down at the city's night life. Rin had since calmed down from earlier, but was still a little jittery. He took into account that maybe he was making himself much too at home for Yamazaki's liking, so he traveled from standing in front of the large window, to sitting with his legs close together on the cool leather couch. He looked around the place some more. His apartment was pretty cool to be honest. The dark wooden floors and light colored furniture contrasted nicely. His efforts to make the place look classy was definitely accounted for.

Yamazaki walked back into the living room going almost undetected. He had changed from his earlier clothing, which consisted of a black suit and blue tie, to plaid pajama bottoms and nothing else. Rin's eyes widened a bit at the well built man. His body was enough to make any sane person mad.

"Oi, Matsuoka," He called, "catch." He tossed something that was balled up in his fist.

Rin fumbled a bit to catch whatever was thrown at him since he was preoccupied with admiring a certain someone's body. He held it out and saw that it was a plain navy blue t shirt. He gawked at Yamazaki for a second, attempting to confirm what exactly he was supposed to do with it. Sousuke rolled his eyes a bit.

"Put it on before you go to bed. You'll be a lot more comfortable."

"It's fine. I can just wear-"

"Your clothes are dirty. I insist on you changing into that shirt."

It seemed like too much effort to argue anymore. After all, he was right about his shirt being dirty and whatnot and changing into a different shirt wouldn't kill him. Rin briefly excused himself so he could go get changed in the bathroom. He didn't exactly feel comfortable taking off his clothes for any reason in front of others at the moment. He may have calmed down, but it doesn't mean he's 100% okay again.

Sousuke sat on the couch staring off into space. It was crazy to think that just earlier on in the night he was watching this boy strip without restraints and now he was in his apartment about to spend the night. The bathroom door suddenly clicked open and from it emerged the shorter male. The only things he had on was the borrowed and noticeably baggy shirt that covered a little more than half of his ass and a pair of black boxer briefs which hugged his form rather nicely. Sousuke couldn't take it. He looked so close to innocent yet at the same time so sexy. He wanted to ravish him on the spot, but he held back and gave him a subtle smile.

"You can go ahead and sleep on the bed, I'll spend the night on the couch."

"No it's fine," He stepped forward shyly, "this is your place. I don't care if i'm the one on the couch."

Suddenly a light bulb went off in Sousuke's head.

"Lets compromise shall we? Why don't we both just sleep on the bed since it's big enough for the two of us."

Rin shuffled around in his place, not being completely comfortable with the offer, but he knew he only had good intentions. 

"Uhm... okay I guess..."

Great. Rin was going to sleep in his bed. Yamazaki's bed. With Yamazaki.

He watched as the taller man got up and disappeared into his bedroom. Rin followed behind curiously. Yamazaki knocked the display of decoration pillows off onto the ground before moving under the sheets. Rin awkwardly shuffled over to the bedside and stared down at the empty side in which he was supposed to occupy.

Sousuke grinned. "It's okay, I won't bite."

How assuring.

He crawled under the covers and scooted his body as close to the edge as possible, laying on his side so that he wouldn't have to face Yamazaki, who was on his back. The lights were quickly flicked off, darkness suddenly surrounding the pair. Rin pulled the sheets over himself and snuggled his face into the cool pillow. Everything was silent once again. No "goodnights" or nothing, leaving Rin to roam freely in his own thoughts. His eye lids felt heavy after a while of staring at nothing and constant replaying of what had happened earlier in the night. He needed rest. Maybe by tomorrow morning his mind would resolve itself and go back to as normal as it could get once again.

Time ticked by slowly but surely. Sousuke himself was still not asleep though. He rolled onto his side and watched the way Rin's body would rise and fall slowly. After he was sure that Rin was completely asleep, he shuffled his body closer to Rin's. Having the young stripper this close and so accessible was thrilling to him. It would be so easy to do anything he wanted to him at this moment in time, but he combated those urges and instead settled for resting an arm over him, his hand trailing a little under his shirt. Rin shifted a bit in his sleep, but it didn't do much other than just move himself closer to Sousuke. He huffed down at the redhead, pleased with what he's done, before shutting his eyes to rest for the remainder of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Wow I never thought this crappy fanfic would get 600+ reads and I'm only 3 chapters in. I'll start writing the fourth chapter soon, but note I'm very slow. Please don't forget to check up on this because I will be updating. Please comment on what you think about this so far or if you would like to read more.
> 
> Comments, kudos and bookmarks are always appreciated very much!


	4. Lost Appetite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. I'm so sorry I literally lost my motivation for such a long time, but yet here we are. I honestly had no ideas as to how to continue the story, so I kind of tried to get something simple here. I'm sorry for the boring chapter ;_; I have plans for the future, but I didn't plan out the stuff in between.
> 
> Nevertheless I hope you enjoy.

To tell everyone the truth, Sousuke isn't much of a morning person at all. He'd much rather stay asleep in the comfort of his warm sheets instead of having the morning sun grace him with the gift of having to wake up.

As Sousuke began to regain awareness, he took note of how the bed felt a lot cooler than it used to be. He outstretched his arms lazily in search for the warmth that he had lost at some point last night, only to find that it was to no avail. Thinking back on it... what was he missing?

Matsuoka.

His eyes blinked open in an instant and he turned his full attention to the previously occupied spot beside him. There was nothing but the imprint of Rin's head against the pillow which was a sure sign that he was here previously. He sat up and ruffled his dark hair reaching over to his nightstand for his phone. It was 9:00 am. Had he just bolted out of his apartment while Sousuke was still sleeping or what? He couldn't help but feel a little irritated to be honest, but the reason why was uncertain.

If Matsuoka had really run out of his apartment there was no helping it now. He was gone and the only way to see him again would either be by sheer luck or at the strip club. To be honest, Sousuke hadn't met anyone who he lusted over this much before. He needed some sort of flare in the more sexual aspect of his life and as frigid as it sounds, Rin seemed like he was good for that; At least that's what he thinks.

Rubbing his eyes, he hauled himself out of bed and then changed into a simple pair of jeans and a grey shirt. He stepped out of his bedroom and into the kitchen and he would've started making himself some coffee if he didn't notice the sound of a rattling door nob. Confused and slightly concerned, he scanned the room briefly before the culprit himself was revealed... 

It was Rin. He came trudging out of the bathroom with a towel around his shoulders, his red hair still dripping wet. Slightly to Sousuke's disappointment, he was fully dressed in his own clothes from last night again. It was a pretty perverted reason to feel let down, but he couldn't help it. Something about the way he looked right now was just so attractive to him.

"I see you showered..."

Rin stopped in his tracks and tensed up a little. He didn't think Sousuke would be awake yet.

"Oh um, yeah. I hope you don't mind... I really needed it..."

He looked at the ground and traced his feet around. He felt filthy from the dreaded events that took place last night and a shower was practically mandatory to him.

Sousuke stared Rin up and down.

"Get changed."

Rin blinked at Sousuke, "What? I'm already dres-"

"Your clothes are dirty. Hurry, we're going out."

He stood there a little more confused now. What was he going to change into?

"I don't have any extra clothes."

Sousuke rolled his eyes, "Use one of my shirts or something, now go."

He finally submitted to Sousuke's wishes and padded back into his bedroom. Rin felt like he was invading someones privacy as he rummaged through Sousuke's closet in search of a nice shirt that would fit him somewhat properly. Surely these would all look huge on him though since Yamazaki was built like a tank compared to himself. As he peered into the closet more, something inside caught his attention. Stuffed near the very back, were an array of plush animals that presented either hearts or roses in their paws. He cocked his head to the side. Sousuke didn't seem like the type to have a collection of stuffed animals at all... so why were they here shoved in the back of his closet?

Rin smirked to himself and chuckled quietly. Was he embarrassed to have such things out on display while he was over or what?

"How sappy."

After a few minuets of standing and staring at his closet blankly, an impatient Yamazaki called out asking if he was done changing yet. Rushed, he quickly pulled off a denim button up shirt and a tank top from one of the racks and threw it on before walking back out.

Sousuke stood by the doorway tapping his foot a little. "You finally done now? Let's go."

"Wait, where are we going?"

"To eat breakfast obviously."

Rin stood there letting the thought sink in a bit. He was going out to eat breakfast with a guy. An attractive guy at that. Does this technically count as a date? He shook his head as if to answer his own question. Food was currently one of his top priorities; not going on some sort of date.

The door clicked open and the pair walked out into the hallway together and quietly made their way out of the apartment complex. At first Rin assumed they were going to get into his car and drive somewhere, but it turned out that they were going to walk to wherever Sousuke so desired. The walk was quiet for the most part and to be honest, Rin was kind of expecting that. Sousuke didn't seem like the really talkative type, he was one of the more quiet and intense people Rin had met in his life, but that's not to say it's necessarily a bad thing.

There were a couple occasions during their time spent together walking where Rin attempted to induce some sort of conversation, but the words didn't seem to fall out right and he was left with small conflicted sounds emanating from his mouth. Some would say he's _too smooth._

Of course he got weird occasional glances from Sousuke and that shut him up from trying all together. Rin switched his attention off of Sousuke and payed mind to the environment around him. Buildings towered over him and life seemed to go by at a normal pace with people rushing to get somewhere. Huffing, he stared down at his feet and found his own entertainment in avoiding stepping on the cement cracks. 

He snickered at his own childlike behavior, which he usually never showed, but it was pretty embarrassing to say the least and he soon found that he fell a few steps behind Yamazaki. 

Passing pedestrians bumped and shoved Rin backwards, making him fall further behind Sousuke, which in turn made him regain awareness that he was gradually being separated from him. Stretching his arm forward, he reached for Sousuke's clothes, tugging him back a bit. Sousuke grunted at the sudden pull and stopped in his tracks; Rin, on the other hand, did not and bumped against his body. Brooding and expressionless, Yamazaki turned around and gazed down at him.

"Ah, geez!" Rin pulled back and stared up at Sousuke, "sorry... I almost got lost in the crowd and grabbed onto you."

"Well then keep up. I don't wanna have to babysit you."

Rin rolled his eyes a bit and folded his arms, sighing quietly in annoyance. "Anyways, are we there yet? I'm hungry."  
The whiny tone in his voice made his face burn slightly with embarrassment.

It seemed that Sousuke hadn't listened to him say that though, for he seemed to be looking back at the direction they just came from. The shorter male turned around in the direction he was looking at inquisitively. Rin squinted and tried to seek out what had caught his attention, but there was nothing of interest.

"Hey, what're you looking at? Can we just get moving again please...?" He was beginning to get impatient.

Yamazaki shook his head and began walking normally once more. Rin couldn't help but wonder what the hell just happened, not to mention that after a few minuets, Sousuke stopped walking abruptly just to stare at buildings and shops - multiple times for your information. Oddly enough it was starting to get on Rin's nerves - what the hell is his goal? To piss Rin off by making him walk into him and then getting upset over how "distracted" Rin is because of it?

Bit by bit Rin felt himself slipping deeper from the realm of annoyance and into the territory of anger. Sousuke's constant hesitation to keep walking forward made him look like a lost puppy - no - a lost, bumbling giant. That confidence that he portrayed for so long was now faltering and it was somewhat amusing, but nevertheless somewhat embarrassing for him.

It only took one more halt and that was enough for Rin to say something.

"Yamazaki! What the hell are you doing?! Are we close or not??" Rin's temper had finally shone through; He never meant to sound so interrogative, but at this point he couldn't help it.

There he waited for an answer from Sousuke, but with no response.

"Well...?" He pressed on in an attempt to usher an answer out of him. All he got was a squint from him, before Sousuke started turning his head in different directions as if to check out his surroundings. Rin's world finally made sense when he realized that this could all be due to one simple factor that he should've considered more seriously.

"Yamazaki..."

"Hm?"

"We're lost aren't we?"

Sousuke's eyes averted Rin's blank gaze. "...Possibly."

His jaw hung low. "Yamazaki!"

"Shut your mouth or flies will start nesting."

Rin felt completely frazzled and anything but dazzled. Was he actually being serious right now? He couldn't believe this. All this time they spent walking was just pointless wandering! Some nerve this guy has. Rin has no time to put up with this stupid bullshit situation.

"Y'know what, I'm not even hungry anymore. I'm leaving."

"No."

"What do you mean _"no?"_ I'm leaving. If you want you can keep my shirt, I don't need it." He turned on his heels and managed to take a single step forward before he was grabbed tightly by the wrist. The sudden contact made his heart pound a little, making him remember what happened in the ally. He turned back around and tugged on his own arm.

"Let me go. I want to leave. Yamazaki!"

Not wanting to cause a scene, Sousuke let go of Rin's wrist slowly. He didn't mean to make him upset. The both of them stood in brief silence... as always.

"Don't go."

"Um, you made us both lost and I want to go home. So why shouldn't I?"

"Because I wanted to take you out for breakfast and that's what I'm going to do. I want you to stay."

Rin shook his head at himself; As if that would be enough to convince him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading even though I left for like... months. Chapter 5 is in the works so I will be updating.
> 
> If you enjoyed, books marks, kudos or comments are always appreciated dearly! Let me know if you would like to see more of this. :*


End file.
